Destinos
by Deschanel-Cherry
Summary: Cuando Seeley cree encontrar a la chica de sus sueños las cosas empezaran a complicarse, pasen y lean...
1. Chapter 1

Destinos

Esta es una de mis locas historias que se me ocurren, espero que os guste...

Es obvio que Bones no me pertenece a mi, pertenece a HH, KR y Fox.

Soy Temperance Brennan, tengo 15 años y me acabo de mudarme a esta ciudad con mi abuelo. Voy a comenzar en un nuevo colegio donde espero caer bien a la gente ya que el año pasado no fue exactamente así. Ahora mismo estoy delante de este gran centro viendo como la gente entra, me pongo a andar perdida en mis pensamientos cuando de repente me choco con un chico, muy guapo al respecto.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo el ayudándome a recoger mis libros

-Gracias

-De nada, ¿tu eres nueva?

-Si

-Yo soy Seeley, estoy en octavo

-Yo soy Temperance Brennan, también estoy en octavo, supongo que estamos en la misma clase

-Si, después nos veremos Tempy

Me quedé embobada viendo como Seeley se alejaba de mi con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios. Mis primeras clases fueron química y educación física, no se me dieron nada mal. Al acabar me senté cerca de un árbol que había por allí con una manzana en la boca mientras leía un libro. No me di cuenta pero se me acercó un chico.

-Hola linda, ¿te olvidaste de mi el año pasado?

-¿Qué haces aquí Tommy?

-No sé, mis padres se mudaron, ¿y tu qué, rata inmunda?

-A mi no me llames así, antes mira te a un espejo

-¿A quién crees que se lo estas diciendo?

-Deja me Tommy-dije levantándome

-¿A donde crees que vas, con mama y papa?, a no, perdona, eres una huérfana-dijo Tommy empujándome al suelo, odiaba a ese chico

Seeley, que estaba con sus amigos, fue hasta allí.

-Oye, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo Tommy?

-Oh vamos Seeley, si es una huérfana asquerosa, no la de-fendas

-Te juro que si te veo metiéndote con ella otra vez te rompo la cara, ¿me has entendido?

-Claro capitán

Tommy se fue enfurecido y Seeley me ayudó a levantarme

-Gracias, otra vez, pero se defenderme sola

-Verás, es que Tommy es un idiota, solo le gusta meterse en líos

-¿Y yo soy un lío?

-Bueno, depende de lo que te haga delante mía

-Bueno, tengo que irme, Seeley, ¿verdad?, adiós

-Adiós

Me quedé embobado viendo como aquella chica de ojos azules se iba alejando de mi.

-Hey tío, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada Mike

-¿De verdad has ayudado a esa friki?, ¿desde cuando Seeley las ayuda?, ¿no te habrás enamorado, verdad?

-No digas bobadas Mike

Si, me gustaba, no era como las demás chicas, ella tenía algo especial y no sabía donde empezar. Quizás ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, oh Seeley no digas bobadas.

Todavía faltaba mucho para que empezara la siguiente clase, así que me senté cerca de donde entrenaban las animadoras. Vi como una de ellas, que estaba en el banquillo se acercaba a mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí traigo la continuación: gracias Lau Bones y Anapeque =D

Bones no me pertenece a mi, pertenece a HH, KR y Fox

_Todavía faltaba mucho para que empezara la siguiente clase, así que me senté cerca de donde entrenaban las animadoras. Vi como una de ellas, que estaba en el banquillo se acercaba a mi._

-Hola, ¿eres nueva?

-Si

-Perdona, mi nombre es Ángela

-¿Eres de las animadoras?

-Si

-Lo hacéis muy bien

-Gracias, ¿a qué curso vas?

-A 8º, y perdona, mi nombre es Temperance Brennan

-Nos vamos a ver mucho, yo también estoy en 8º

-Que agradable

-Si, bueno, tengo que irme, las chicas me llaman, adiós Temperance

-Adiós Ángela

Me quedé un rato mas viéndolas hasta que sonó el timbre de las clases. Mis siguientes clases fueron muy aburridas pero pasaron más rápidas de lo normal. Al acabar me dispuse a recoger hasta que se acercó Ángela a mi con otra animadora.

-Tempy

-Hola Ángela

-Hola, mira Camille Temperance

-Hola Temperance, ¿de ella tanto me hablabas Angie?

-Me parece perfecta, pero hay que ver si sabe hacer todo

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunté confusa

-Bueno, antes deja me presentarme, yo soy Camille Saroyan y soy la capitana de las animadoras, el año pasado se fue una animadora, Grace, y necesitamos a alguien porque dentro de nada los chicos del equipo de fútbol van a tener un partido y nosotras te necesitamos

-¿Pero por qué a mi?

-Bueno, nosotras no cogemos a quien sea, pero en este caso tu eres una excepción, me pareciste perfecta cuando te vi-dijo Ángela jugando con mi pelo

-Pero yo no soy muy buena haciendo piruetas

-Si que lo eres, no me digas que todo lo que hiciste hoy en educación física te salió en el momento

-¿Pero estáis seguras?, soy nueva y nadie me conoce

-Que mas da, además, a la gente le gusta lo desconocido, en tu caso, desconocida

-¿Estáis seguras?

-Si, pero odio las pintas que llevas, en mi equipo solo admito a gente sexy-dijo Cam mirándome de arriba a abajo

-Veis, yo no puedo ser animadora, no soy guapa

-¿Qué dices?, eres guapísima, mas quisiera yo tener tu tetas-dijo Ángela

Me quedé boquiabierta, ¿de verdad había dicho eso?.

-Cariño, te lo digo como halago-dijo Ángela riéndose

-Bueno, ¿te dejan salir hoy por la tarde?

-Tengo que hablarlo con mi abuelo

-Bueno, este es mi número y mi dirección, te quiero ver en mi casa a las 4, muñeca-dijo Cam

-Pero chicas...

Se fueron mientras que reían, no sabía donde me había metido y lo peor, ¿tan grandes eran mis tetas?, que más da, ahora tan solo podía pensar en mi con un traje de animadoras.


	3. Chapter 3

Otro capítulo mas =D

Gracias por leer Caris Bennet y Lau Bones he entendido a la perfección lo que me has dicho, lo intentaré, es que como soy una escritora novata pues...xD a ver si os gusta mi continuación

Bones no me pertenece a mi, pertenece a HH, KR y Fox

_Se fueron mientras que reían, no sabía donde me había metido y lo peor, ¿tan grandes eran mis tetas?, que más da, ahora tan solo podía pensar en mi con un traje de animadoras._

Me fui a mi casa y tan solo llegar ya me esperaba mi abuelo con macarrones.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal tu primer día?

-Muy bien, voy a ser animadora

-Que bien, quiero verte animando en algún partido, eh

-Claro, oye abuelo, mis amigas quieren que vaya a su casa hoy, ¿puedo?

-Claro, pasa te lo muy bien pero ahora come y después haz tu deberes

-Vale

Comí rápidamente y me puse a estudiar. Miré el reloj al cabo de un rato, las 4 y 5, mierda, voy a llegar tarde. Me puse los zapatos rápidamente mientras marcaba en mi teléfono el número que me dio Cam.

-Si

-Hola Cam, soy Temperance, voy a llegar un poco tarde-dije un poco nerviosa

-Tranquila, ¿quieres que te pase a buscar?

-No hace falta

-No digas bobadas, ¿dónde vives?

-En la calle Refresh, número 687

-Vale, dentro de 10 minutos estoy ahí

-Adiós

-Adiós

Dejé el móvil y me puse all-star con tranquilidad y después me fui al baño a peinarme. Bajé abajo y esperé. Tan solo pasaron 7 minutos y ya estaba Cam pitando como una loca.

-Adiós abuelo

-Adiós querida-dije dándole un beso a mi abuelo

Cerré la puerta y me quedé boquiabierta, tenía un precioso descapotable. Dentro estaban Ángela y Cam cantando como unas locas. Me senté atrás y me quedé callada mirándolas. Paramos en una gran casa.

-Temperance, esta es mi casa

-Querrás decir mansión, Cam-dije yo perpleja

Entramos y subimos directamente a su gran cuarto. Nos sentamos en la terraza y nos pusimos a beber unas coca-colas.

-Bueno Temperance, te hemos invitado para ver si eres capaz de ser una animadora, mañana serás totalmente diferente, tu vestuario y peinado cambiaran, también tu forma de ser, ya no serás la chica desconocida, serás la sexy animadora que tiene colado a todo el equipo de fútbol

-¿Cómo que peinado y vestuario?-ahora si que estaba nerviosa

-Bueno, si quieres ser animadora alguna cosa cambiará y con este pelo no me convences mucho

-Pero antes queremos que nos muestres si sabes hacer lo esencial de las animadoras

-Ahora pon te este antiguo traje de animadoras y quiero que hagas algunas piruetas

Me cambié en aquel baño que tenía el tamaño de mi cuarto. Cuando salí las chicas me esperaban en el gimnasio, era increíble, aquella casa tenía gimnasio, GIMNASIO.

-Estás preciosa cariño-dijo Ángela dándome la vuelta

-Bien, ahora haz algo que no sepa

No sabía exactamente a lo que se refería Cam pero intente parecer animadora. Me abrí de piernas, hice volteretas en el aire...Creo que las chicas se impresionaron bastante.

-Eres incluso mejor que Grace cuando empezó

-Entonces eso significa que...

-Cariño, bienvenida a las animadoras-dijo Ángela abrazándome

No me lo creí, quería y no quería, pero bueno, al menos la gente nunca mas se metería conmigo. Las chicas me arrastraron hasta el coche y nos fuimos hasta una peluquería.

-No pensaréis que me cortaré el pelo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si, además no te vendría nada mal una manicura, este esmalte brilloso no me convence

-Pero chicas...

-Nada de chicas, tu siéntate aquí, nosotras te estaremos esperando en la sala de manicura

-Chicas...

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada las chicas se largaron sin mas. 2O largos minutos ya han pasado y todavía no se que demonios hace este peluquero con mi pelo. Eché un vistazo a mis uñas, espectaculares, me gustaba el color negro que le estaban dando. Cerré los ojos e intenté imaginar algo pero lo único que me venía a la mente era Seeley, oh dios mío, aquella tableta de chocolate era tan irresistible. Otras largos 20 minutos mas pasaron y yo por fin pude mirarme al espejo. Me gustaba muchísimo mi look, por los hombros y con un flequillo. Avisté a las chicas yendo hacía mi boquiabiertas.

-Madre mía, estas hermosa cariño-dijo Ángela mientras que me achuchaba como si fuera un peluche

-Sin duda eres una de las mías

¿Tu animadora?, bueno, a mi no me gusta ser la propiedad de nadie pero igualmente seguiré sonriéndole a Cam como si nada. A lo que me refiero de propiedad, bueno, si Seeley fuera mío llevaría pegado un cartel en la cara diciendo ''propiedad de Temperance'', sin duda soy una chica celosa. Dios mío, ¿qué estoy pensando?, ni siquiera se si aquel chico me quiere o sabe sobre mi existencia.

-Bren, Bren, ¿te has perdido en tus pensamientos?

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a tomar algo, creo que tienes hambre

Esta vez no fuimos en coche, simples mente cruzamos la calle y entramos a una cafetería que parecía ser el refugio de los jóvenes. Nos sentamos al lado de la ventana donde se podía ver aquel hermoso tráfico. Me fijé en la chicas, se estaban arreglando el pelo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar fui interrumpida por Seeley.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por tardar pero es que no me venía la inspiración.

Gracias por leer Caris Bennet, HuddlyBBlove y mimichanMC.

Polna gracias por los consejos,intentaré mejorar, es que como soy escritora novata pues...xD

Bones no me pertenece a mi, pertenece a HH, KR y Fox.

_Me fijé en la chicas, se estaban arreglando el pelo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar fui interrumpida por Seeley._

-Hola chicas

-Hola Seeley, ¿qué haces por aquí?-preguntó Ángela con una voz muy tonta que no me gustó para nada

-Bueno, estoy con el equipo y estamos celebrando nuestra última victoria

-Vaya, no me extraña, con lo bueno que estáis, digo...con lo bueno que sois

-Claro, ¿queréis venir?

-Claro-dijo Cam apresuradamente mientras que se levantaba

Mientras que me estoy levantando Seeley me esta mirando con una cara muy rara.

-¿Temperance?, ¿eres tu?

-Hola Seeley, si soy yo

-Vaya cambio de look has dado, estás...uau!

-Gracias

Oh Dios mío!, OH DÍOS MÍO!, Seeley me acaba de decir que estoy...¿uau?, bueno, ¿qué mas das?. Creo que no podré mirarle por un buen tiempo.

-Chicos, estas bellezas han decidido tomarse algo con nosotros

¿Bellezas?, que tierno que es.

-Pero mirad quien es chicos, si es doña flequillo, de la que tanto habla Seeley

¿Qué ha dicho ese chico?, ¿doña flequillo?, ¿de qué tanto habla Seeley?, tengo ganas de salir corriendo de aquí. Me estoy poniendo muy roja. Me siento al lado de Ángela, a mi lado Seeley. He pedido un batido, pero me estoy arrepintiendo al ver como Angie comparte con, creo que se llamaba Jack, un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-Oye Bren, ¿ya has pedido?

-Si

Me he puesto tan nerviosa que mi si a sonado como una pequeña rata, que vergüenza.

-Voy a dar una fiesta mañana en mi casa, ¿quieres venir?-me susurra Seeley al oído

-Claro, ¿cómo no?, ¿a qué horas?

-A las 10

¿A las 10?, a esa hora mi abuelo esta durmiendo como un tronco, no me dejaría ni loco ir a un de esas fiestas tendré que pensar en algo.

-Claro

-Toma, este es mi número de teléfono-dijo Seeley pasándome un papelito por debajo de la mesa

-Vale

Comimos y después de unas cuantas demostraciones de amor por parte de una pareja que estaba en la calle nos fuimos. Las chicas nos dirigimos al descapotable de Cam seguidas algunos de los chicos.

-Bueno, adiós Seeley

-Adiós Tempy

-Llámame Bren

-Vale Bren, adiós

Me quedé quieta y me dio un beso en la mejilla. No puedo procesar lo que acaba de pasar, Seeley Booth, el más popular de la escuela me acaba de dar un beso en la mejilla, esto es demasiado.

-Adiós chicos, os veo mañana en mi fiesta

Me metí en el coche y estuve callada durante un buen rato.

-Madre mía Bren, Seeley te ha besado

-¿Qué?

-Oye, tendrás que llevar un buen vestido a su fiesta si quieres conquistarlo

-¿Conquistarlo?, chicas parad, Seeley no me gusta

Eso no me lo creo ni yo.

-Claro que no, no te lo crees ni tu

Pero bueno Cam, acaso lees ahora los pensamientos.

-Chicas, no se si iré a su fiesta

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que mi abuelo me deje

-Pues dile que te vas a quedar a dormir a mi casa

-No puedo mentirle

-Oh venga aguafiestas, tienes que venir

-No se si me dejará quedarme en tu casa Cam

-Pues yo misma se lo pregunto

Estábamos paradas en mi casa cuando las chicas salieron del coche casi arrastrándome hacía mi casa, Cam tocó la campana y esperó por un momento.

-Hola chicas, ¿traéis a mi nieta?

-Si, nos preguntábamos si podía Tempy quedarse a dormir mañana a mi casa

-Tenemos una fiesta de chicas

Cam puso su cara más angelical que pudo, tendrías que haberla visto.

-Claro que si

-Bueno, adiós señor

-Adiós chicas, gracias por traérmela

-Adiós cariño-dijo Ángela como una loca mientras que se metía en el coche

Nunca le había mentido a mi abuelo para hacer algo malo, o en este caso bueno, ¿pero qué mas da?, iba a mentirle. Me encerré en mi habitación y me puse a leer como una loca, mañana sería viernes, o como diría yo, un viernes de locos. Mi abuelo entró en mi habitación.

-Temperance cariño, ha venido a verte un amigo

¿Amigo?.


	5. Chapter 5

Este capitulo va a ser mas corto, quería incluirlo en el anterior pero también dejaros con la intriga así que me ha salido este más corto, he intentado alargarlo pero ha salido corto, pero el próximo será largo, bien largo.

Gracias a AnSaMo, Caris Bennet y Polna por lo comentarios.

Bones no me pertenece a mi, pertenece a HH, KR y Fox.

_¿Amigo?._

¡Oh Dios mío!, ¡Mark!, era Mark. Dejarme que os explique antes de nada. Mark fue mi amigo durante 3 años, cuando mis padres desaparecieron me cambié de ciudad unas 3 veces y nunca mas lo volví a ver.

-¡Mark!, ¿qué haces por aquí?-dije abrazándolo fuertemente

-Me he cambiado de ciudad y justamente vivo a tres manzanas de ti, vi a tu abuelo ayer y me dijo que vivíais aquí

-¡Oh Dios mío Mark!, que alegría de verte, ¿a qué colegio estás yendo?

-Al Saint Matheus

-¡Que bien!, yo también voy a ese, ¡que alegría de verte!

-¡Oh Dios mío Tempy, sigues siendo como un chicle!-dijo Mark acariciando mi espalda

-¿Y qué Mark?, ¿ya tienes novia?

-¿Pero qué dices?, llegué hace 4 días y ya me estás preguntado por novias, ni siquiera tengo vida social

-¿Sigues jugando a ese juego?

-No...

-Mark

-Bueno lo tengo conmigo pero no juego mucho

-Solo por mentirme te voy a arrastrar todos lo días a la calle conmigo, ¿acaso no recuerdas el último verano?

-Eres como mi pesadilla

-Estoy muy contenta de verte

-Bueno, tengo que irme, es algo tarde y no quiero interrumpir tu lectura que parece muy interesante-dijo Mark poniendo énfasis a lo último

-Ha-ha, mira como me río, ¿por qué no te quedas a comer?

-No se

-Venga

-Se lo tengo que preguntar a mis padres

-Vamos, yo te acompaño-dije poniéndome mis all-star

-Vale

No tenía ganas de cambiarme así que me puse unos shorts y bajé con Mark.

-Abuelo, ¿puede quedarse el invitado de honor a cenar con nosotros?

-Claro, da le recuerdos míos a tus padres y a tu abuelo chaval

-Claro señor

Fuimos corriendo hasta su casa, era enorme. Entramos y saludé a sus padres, ¡que recuerdos!. Se lo preguntamos y después nos fuimos otra vez corriendo, pero al entrar en casa me quedé algo petrificada. No podía ser, ¿qué hacía el en mi casa?


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí va otro capítulo más largo (todo lo que he podido), intentaré poner unos 3 capítulos más antes de que empiecen las clases TT.

Gracias a AnSaMo y Mafer26637 por los comentarios, serie-bones creo que me pasaré a ver tu historia.

_Fuimos corriendo hasta su casa, era enorme. Entramos y saludé a sus padres, ¡que recuerdos!. Se lo preguntamos y después nos fuimos otra vez corriendo, pero al entrar en casa me quedé algo petrificada. No podía ser, ¿qué hacía el en mi casa?._

Bones no me pertenece a mi, pertenece a HH, KR y Fox

-Cariño, ha venido este chico hace unos 5 minutos, le he dicho que esperase

-Gracias abuelo

Me dirigí hacía el salón con Mark y me senté a su lado.

-Hola Temperance, he venido en un mal momento, ¿verdad?

-No, no pasa nada, ¿cómo..

-Ángela, venía a traerte el móvil, te lo habías olvidado

¿Seeley nervioso?, me lo parecía a mi.

-Gracias

-Bueno, yo...yo tengo que irme

-Quédate un poco mas si quieres

-No, creo que tu y...

-Mark, soy Mark

-Bueno, tu y Mark tendréis que hablar

-Adiós Seeley

-Adiós chicos

Vi a Seeley cerrar la puerta y me giré hacia Mark.

-No me dijiste que tenías un novio

-Cállate Mark- dije riéndome mientras que le empujaba hacia la cocina

Cerré la puerta y me fui al coche, estaba algo decepcionado, no sabía que tenía novio. Me fui directo a mi casa. Quería hablar con ella pero al final no puede, espero que mañana en la fiesta pueda. Aparqué el coche y entré en casa. Me dispuse a darme una buena ducha y acostarme hasta que mi hermano me llamó su atención.

-Seeley, tío, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada Jared

-¿A dónde has ido?

-A casa de Brennan

-¿La friki?

-Si, la friki pero guapa

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿le has pedido cita y te ha dado calabazas?-dijo Jared riéndose de mi

-Corta el rollo Jared, se le olvidó el móvil en la cafetería y fui a su casa y me encontré con su novio

-¿Oficialmente?

-Jared ya, voy a ducharme

-Espera, ha llamado Tessa

-¿Tessa?, ¿animadora?

-Si

-Voy a llamarla en cuanto me duche

Subí arriba y pensé en Temperance y Mark, era un rollo pero no podía hacer nada, quedaría con Tessa y la olvidaría, no es que fuera la chica de mi vida pero tenía que olvidarla...o no. Hasta en mis pensamientos estoy hecho un lío.

Me alegraba mucho de tener otra vez a Mark a mi lado pero es que me gustaba tanto Seeley que creo que he metido la pata, ni siquiera me dejó explicar que era mi amigo. Mi abuelo hizo lasaña así que ya podéis imaginar lo buena que estaba, mi abuelo siempre fue un buen cocinero. Acompañé a Mark hasta la puerta pero no antes de despedirnos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana por la noche Bren?

-Lo siento, voy a una fiesta-le dije en un susurro

-Bueno, ¿y el domingo?

-Te recojo yo a las 10 de la mañana

-No Bren, a las 10 es muy temprano

-Se siente

Le cerré la puerta en las narices mientras que me reía. Me duché y me tumbé a leer un rato. Era casi imposible pero no podía concentrarme en mi libro. Cogí mi móvil, me armé de coraje y le envié un mensaje a Seeley.

Estaba casi cogiendo el sueño cuando mi móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesita de al lado. ¿Quién demonios me llama a estas horas?. Alcé la mano y miré, ''Nuevo mensaje''. ¿Mensaje?.

''Hola Seeley, soy Bren, no te he llamado por que seguro que estás durmiendo, ¿sigue en pie lo de la fiesta?''

Era Bren, ya no estoy enfadado, xD. Empecé a teclear con rapidez, eso es una virtud, ¿verdad?.

''Claro, ¿te llevarás a tu novio?''

No era una pregunta muy normal pero me reconcomía la cabeza.

''Claro, ¿te llevarás a tu novio?''

¿Novio?, WTH. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que Mark es mi novio?.

''No es mi novio, es un amigo de la infancia''

Espero que me crea, no me gustaría perder la oportunidad con un sexy jugador.

''No es mi novio, es un amigo de la infancia''

¿De verdad?, no lo parecía. Bueno, no se que pensar. Igualmente iba a quedar con Tessa, estaba buena pero no era tan cariñosa y espontánea como Bren. Le di la buenas noches a Bren y me fui a dormir, necesitaba descansar, mañana sería un día duro.

¡Oh no!, la alarma otra vez a la misma hora, que tortura. Me levanté y me puse mi traje de animadoras, tendría ensayo el primer recreo, estaba muy nerviosa. Me comí mis cereales y me subí al autobús mientras que escuchaba música con mi móvil. Me bajé y lo primero que vi fue un grupo de animadoras y a Cam entre ellas.

-Chicas, chicas!, si no hacemos algo no podremos ir todas

-¿Qué pasa Cam?-le pregunté quitándome los cascos

-Queremos hacer una excursión pero no tenemos el suficiente dinero todas

-¿Por qué no hacemos una colecta?, como lavar coches, vender magdalenas...

-Me parece buena idea, tenemos que hablarlo después

-Si, ¿dónde está Ángela?

-Creo que está con Jack

-...

-En el gimnasio de los chicos

¿Gimnasio de los chicos?, no se que podrían estar haciendo ahí dentro. Me puse mis cascos otra vez y abrí la puerta del gimnasio.¡ Uah!.

Me desperté algo más temprano para ir a entrenar un poco, dentro de poco tendría que hacer un partido y estaría algo difícil. Después de mi entrenamiento me dirigí a las duchas y allí empecé a dudar sobre Mark, ¿de verdad era su amigo?. Me enrosqué la toalla a la cintura y cogí mi móvil. No podía ser, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?, ¿era animadora?.


	7. Chapter 7

Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que como ya he empezado el instituto TT. Solo subiré capítulos los fines de semanas. Aquí va otro capítulo.

Gracias a serie-bones, AnSaMo y Fran Ktrin Black

Mafer26637 claro que si puedes llamarme amiga, en cuanto a eso estaba pensando en hacer un fic compartido =D

Bones no me pertenece a mi, pertenece a HH, KR y Fox

_Me desperté algo más temprano para ir a entrenar un poco, dentro de poco tendría que hacer un partido y estaría algo difícil. Después de mi entrenamiento me dirigí a las duchas y allí empecé a dudar sobre Mark, ¿de verdad era su amigo?. Me enrosqué la toalla a la cintura y cogí mi móvil. No podía ser, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?, ¿era animadora?._

¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿de verdad era Seeley el que estaba enroscado en aquella minúscula toalla. Intenté poner mi música a todo volumen y pensar en otra cosa pero no podía. ¿Era demasiado pedir que me dejará tocar aquella tableta?, ¡que me estoy poniendo roja!. Me acerqué a el como nada aunque por dentro me estaba quemando.

-Hola Seeley

-Bren, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Estoy buscando a Jack y Ángela

-Yo no los he visto por aquí, supongo que estarán al fondo

-Si, gracias

-Un momento-Seeley me cogió del brazo-¿eres animadora?

-Claro, hoy es mi primer día, se fue una tal Grace

-Claro, ¿nos vemos en mates?

-Si, nos vemos

¡Uff!, me quedo un poco mas y estallo. Me puse mis cascos y seguí andando hasta que escuché los grititos de Ángela.

¡Uau!, ¿animadora?, ahora si que era perfecta, tengo que replantearme seriamente salir con Tessa. Estaba tan mona con su traje. Bueno, será mejor que me dé prisa si quiero llegar a la clase de matemáticas.

Seguí andando y vi lo que no me esperaba. Ángela estaba besándose con Jack en un esquina. Intenté irme pero vi a Jack abriendo los ojos, ahora si que estaría muerta.

-¡Bren!, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Venía a hablar con Ángela pero veo que estabais...mejor me voy

-Cariño, ¿qué tal si te cuento todo mientras nos vamos a clase?

-De verdad que no hace falta Angie

¿Pero qué digo?, claro que hace falta, ha faltado muy poco para que os pusierais a reproduciros como conejos.

-Después te veo Jack, te quiero

-Adiós

Angie me cogió del brazo y me explicó de todo menos de ella y de Jack, ¿tendrían algún secreto oculto?. Dejé a Angie a medio camino al encontrarme con Seeley. Estuvimos hablando sobre su partido y sobre el examen de mates de la próxima semana. Era tan mono.

Estuvimos hablando por el pasillo sobre el partido de la semana que viene y...¿cómo no?, el super examen de mates. Raramente todos nos divertimos en la clase de biología gracias al gran sentido de humor del suplente de nuestro profesor. Al acabar las clases me fui en mi coche.

Estoy muy cansada y tan solo quiero llegar a casa. En el entrenamiento casi mato a Ashley y a Amanda y para colmo estaríamos durante dos fines de semanas haciendo una colecta lavando coches. Se supone que era para una buena causa, ¿verdad?. Ya que las chicas se han ido misteriosamente y no me han avisado tengo que ir andando, al menos puedo escuchar música.

Al acabar las clases me despedí de los chicos y me fui en mi coche. Puse la música bien alta cuando divisé a una animadora en la acera. Me quité las gafas y miré bien, era Bren.

Estaba tan distraída escuchando música que no me fijé que había un coche siguiéndome, al girarme miré a Seeley dentro del coche.

-Hola hermosa

¿Hermosa?, ¿de verdad ha dicho eso?.

-Hola Seeley

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No, no hace falta

-Venga, sube, que no como

-Vale

Me subí en aquel hermoso 4x4 negro y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

-¿Y al final te está gustando las animadoras?

-Si pero cansa mucho

-Claro, te vi

-¿Qué?, ¿de verdad?

-Si, casi matas a Ashley y a Amanda en aquella pirueta-tenía la razón

-¡Que malo que eres, no era para tanto!

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, tan solo es cuestión de equilibrio

¿Seeley ayudándome a hacer equilibrio?, ¿sabrá que tendrá que cogerme?.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, ¿qué tal si te pasas mañana por la mañana en mi casa?

-Vale

-Bueno, creo que se ha acabado tu peaje amiga

-Adiós

-Adiós Bren

Me bajé del coche y cuando Seeley se fue divisé a Mark al otro lado de la acera.

-¡Mark!, no has venido hoy al colegio

-Es viernes, ya iré el lunes

-Claro, bueno, nos vemos después, tengo que ir a comer

-Claro, las animadoras deben alimentarse

-Adiós

Me fui a comer y después me quedé dormida.

Al acabar las clases algunas chicas nos fuimos de compras, ya que yo y Cam no encontramos a Bren le compramos un buen modelito. Después Cam, Maci y yo nos fuimos a su piscina a bañarnos..

-Bueno chicas, ¿qué pensáis sobre mi nueva falda para esta noche?

-Cam, la verdad es que el vestido es mucho más mono

-Es verdad Cam, con aquellos tacones te quedará muy bien

-Y hablando de la fiesta, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para que Bren se ponga su ropa?

-No tengo ni la menor idea, no va a querer llevarla

-Oye, ¿qué horas son?

-Las 7 y media

-Venga chicas, hora de irnos a buscar a Bren

-Claro

Me quedé dormida viendo televisión, increíble. Bueno, a lo que iba, estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente hasta que me despertó el horrible ding-dong del timbre. Me levanté y fui a ver quien era, adivinad.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí va otro capítulo más, espero que os guste. Felicidades a los papas Emily y David (ojala fuera Boreanaz *-*). (con ganas de ver al baby boy)

Gracias a Mafer26637 (no supiera que tenía fans *-*), AnSaMo, Fran Ktrin Black y HuddlyBBlove

Vuestros comentarios son lo que me hacen seguir adelante con este fic ;)

_Me quedé dormida viendo televisión, increíble. Bueno, a lo que iba, estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente hasta que me despertó el horrible ding-dong del timbre. Me levanté y fui a ver quien era, adivinad._

-Tenemos que irnos Bren, no nos queda tiempo, ¿y esa cara de sueño?

-Chicas, ¿qué pasa?

-La fiesta pijama chica, no nos queda tiempo porque pronto vendrán mis primas-dijo Ángela al ver que se acercaba mi abuelo

-Hola señoritas, ¿venís a buscar a mi nieta para la fiesta?

-Si, señor

-Bueno, voy a coger mis cosas

Subí las escaleras y cogí mis cosas. Estaba muy nerviosa hacía unas horas y todavía no se me ha pasado. Bajé casi tropezándome con mis pies y le di un beso a mi abuelo. Las chicas me metieron casi a patadas dentro del coche y nos fuimos corriendo. Yo estaba en la parte de atrás con una chica que no conocía pero que tenía un bonito peinado como el mío, ¡que buen estilo!.

-Por cierto, ¿tu quién eres?

-Yo soy Maci

-Yo Bren, ¿vas a nuestro colegio?

-Claro

-¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto?

-Yo estoy en el grupo de teatro y ensayamos durante los recreos

-Vaya, bonito peinado

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Maci riéndose

El trayecto hacia la casa de Cam fue de lo peor, nunca había visto su faceta de mala conductora y tampoco quiero volver a ver. Llegamos a casa y lo primero que vi sobre la cama de Cam fue la ropa. Pantalones, faldas, vestidos, camisetas, camisas, de todo.

-Bren, esta tarde hemos ido de compras pero como no respondías al teléfono nos hemos obligado a comprarte esto

Las chicas me dieron una bolsa de una tienda bastante bonita. La abrí y me quedé boquiabierta. Era un precioso vestido baby-doll rosa. Lo malo es que era muy corto y escotado, no tendría el coraje de llevarlo.

-Ni pensarlo Ángela, esto no me lo puedo poner, ni loca

-Bren por favor, es para la fiesta de ''Seeley''

-Ángela, ¿por qué tu tienes que llevar unos pantalones y yo este vestido?

-Cariño, escúchame, hazlo por Seeley, sabemos que lo quieres

-Ángela, no quiero a Seeley

-Hazlo por él...

Esa palabras retumbaron el mi cabeza. Hoy no era mi día pero al tan solo pensar que dentro de unas horas vería a aquella sexy tableta de chocolate a mi lado no puede resistirme. Cogí el vestido y me metí en el baño. Cuando salí las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-Estas hermosa Bren, fue una buena elección

-Claro que si Cam, no se que hubiéramos hecho sin Ángela y su buen ojo para la moda

-Parad chicas, que me estáis elogiando demasiado

Andé en dirección al espejo de cuerpo enteró y me sorprendí al verme, yo nunca me pondría esta ropa y menos para ir a una fiesta. Me puse unos tacones que iban combinados con el vestido. Hoy me mato.

La verdad es que las chicas tenían una buena mano para maquillarme, peinar y hacerme la uña con gran precisión y rapidez. Al verme en el espejo de cuerpo entero ya acabada por última vez me sorprendí. El pelo medio rizado, un maquillaje leve que me resaltaba los ojos y unas uñas bonitas, no me reconocía.

-Bueno chicas, tenemos que irnos porque la fiesta ya ha empezado

-Ok

Bajé corriendo con cuidado de romperme una pierna con aquellos bonitos zapatos y metí en el coche. ¡Oh no!, ya ha empezado Cam a ponerse morada, es cuestión de minutos que empiece a atropellar a todo lo que se le venga por delante.

Cuando llegué a casa me tiré sobre mi cama y me quedé reflexionando sobre todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida, había pensado varias veces en cancelar la fiesta pero necesitaba verla. Escuché a mi abuelo hablando por teléfono con mi madre, estaba enferma de cáncer, le habían dado un máximo de 2 meses. Todo retumbaba en mi cabeza su voz. Eso no era lo único que me preocupaba, mi hermano había empezado a beber. Me preocupaba si Pops lo descubriese, intenté que lo dejara pero no me hizo caso. Dos días después de que mi abuelo hablase con mi madre habló conmigo sobre el tema, me dijo que no se lo dijera todavía a Jared. El fue el que me dijo que todo acabaría bien, que me divirtiera que no iba a pasar nada malo. El fue el que me dijo lo de la antigua casa y sobre que podía hacer una fiesta allí. Aquella casa era casi abandonada pero era bastante grande. Casi abandono la idea en dos veces pero la sola presencia de ella me hace seguir adelante, ella es increíble. Es un sentimiento que no puedo describir. Horas antes de la fiesta me arreglé y me fui un poco antes para ver si estaba todo el orden. El primer piso parecía una casa de verdad, me fui al segundo donde cerré todas las habitaciones, menos el baño, con llave, no quería que todo el mundo se pusiera a duplicarse en mi casa. Estaba algo nervioso por si mi hermano se pasaba en esta fiesta, él es como una caja de sorpresas, no se ni que pensar de eso.

La gente empezó a llegar poco a poco. Invité a algunos chicos mayores del equipo de fútbol americano, entre ellos estaba mi primo, estábamos muy unidos. Me preocupo un poco que vinieran con cerveza pero me dijeron que nadie se las bebería antes que ellos. Me lo tomé a broma. La gente venía menos ella, ¿se habría echado atrás?.

Al llegar todas estábamos todas muy emocionadas, la casa era en un lugar casi abandonado, allí podríamos hacer todo el ruido que quisiéramos. Salí del coche con cuidado de no manchar mis tacones y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Abrimos la puerta y nos quedamos sorprendidas. Había gente por allí y por allá bailando al son de la música por todos lados. Nos acercamos hasta un grupo y empezamos a bailar.

Estaba tan tranquila cuando de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Seeley?

-Hola, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien, me encanta tu fiesta

-Estás muy guapa

-Tu también

Estaba guapa, al final valió la pena ponerme aquellos tacones y aquel mini vestido. Seeley y yo nos pusimos a bailar hasta hartarnos, cuando nos dirigíamos a la cocina escuchamos unos ruidos en la parte de arriba, todos se pusieron como unos locos y subieron a ver lo que pasaba. Cuando llegamos Seeley fue corriendo a parar todo aquello.


	9. Nota

NOTA

Se me olvidó deciros que si vais a mi página podréis ver el vestido que se puso Bren para la fiesta

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Siento la tardanza pero es que ya hemos empezado con los exámenes TT, y entre tanto Bones y tanto libro es que no tengo tiempo ni para dormir, pero bueno...

Gracias a AnSaMo, Mafer26637 y Fran Ktrin Black por los comentarios, son vuestros comentarios lo que me hacen seguir escribiendo.

Bones no me pertenece a mi (obvio), pertenece a HH, KR y Fox

_Estaba guapa, al final valió la pena ponerme aquellos tacones y aquel mini vestido. Seeley y yo nos pusimos a bailar hasta hartarnos, cuando nos dirigíamos a la cocina escuchamos unos ruidos en la parte de arriba, todos se pusieron como unos locos y subieron a ver lo que pasaba. Cuando llegamos Seeley fue corriendo a parar todo aquello._

Booth

No me lo podía creer, la fiesta había empezado hacía unas 3 horas y Jared ya la había liado. Fui a separarlos, se notaba en la cara de Jared que había bebido. Lo cogí por el brazo y me lo llevé abajo, fuera de la casa.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que joderlo todo Jared?, ¿POR QUÉ?

-Tío Seeley, tranquilo, ha sido el otro capullo que ha empezado

-Me da igual, ¿y ese insoportable olor?, ¿ya has vuelto a beber?

-Es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiera con ella

-¿Es que no entiendes que Pops esta mal?

-No le hago daño a nadie

-Parece que no entiendes nada, mama esta enferma y sus últimos días los va a pasar viendo como su hijo se convierte en un alcohólico, ¡como el monstruo de nuestro padre!

Jared se quedó mirándome, no debí decirle nada. Ahora si la había jodido. Cogió su coche y se fue a quien sabe. Intenté pararlo pero me quedé petrificado. Fui a darme la vuelta y vi a Bren parada en medio de la nada, mirándome. Intenté decir algo pero ella se acercó a mi y se abrazó. Al sentir su abrazo no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar en su hombro, necesitaba saber que habría alguien si me querría.

Brennan

Cuando vi que Seeley bajó corriendo con alguien inmediatamente lo seguí. No debí escuchar pero me sentí bastante mal, al ver a Seeley, no pensé en aquella sexy tableta, vi a un buen amigo pasando por una mala racha. Lo único que podía darle era mi amor, ¿y qué mejor forma que un abrazo?.

-¿Estás bien Seeley?

-Si, lo siento por todo esto, es que mi hermano, no se lo que le pasa, no se si he sido un buen hermano montando esta fiesta...

-¡Basta Seeley!, no es tu culpa, mirame, no es tu culpa, no te conozco pero se que eres un buen tío, ¿vale?

-Gracias Bren, ¿qué tal si vamos a bailar un rato más?

-Así me gusta, vamos a bailar hasta caernos rendidos-se que ha sonado un poco mal

Fuimos hasta la casa y bailamos un rato más.

Booth

Era increíble lo rápido que Bren había conseguido que no me hundiera después de lo de Jared. Al principio estaba bastante preocupado pero cuando la vi sonriendo y bailando conmigo se me olvidaron todos mis problemas y temores. Estuvimos bastante entretenidos tanto bailando como jugando al famoso ''7 minutos en el cielo''.

Las últimas en irse fueron Bren, Angie, Cam, Maci y Amanda, que ya estaban bastante cansadas.

-Bueno chicas, espero veros pronto-dije mientras que cerraba la puerta de su coche

-Adiós Seeley-gritó Bren

Cerré la casa y me fui hacía mi casa, casi a las 5 de la madrugada, mi abuelo iba a tener un ataque histérico.

Brennan

Al llegar a la casa de Cam nos pusimos a hacer el tonto hasta que nos quedamos todas dormidas. Empecé a abrir lo ojos lentamente y miré durante unos minutos el techo, empezaba a recordar la fiesta, ¡vaya bombazo! Me levanté y me fijé que las chicas no estaban por ninguna parte de la habitación hasta que escuché unas risas provenientes del piso de abajo. Todavía con el maquillaje y la ropa puesta bajé hacía abajo y vi a las chicas pegadas a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?

-Pero mira quien acaba de llegar, os dejamos a solas-dijo Angie empujando a las demás

Cuando miré fijamente a la puerta vi a Mark.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí Mark?

-Ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones, tu abuelo a tenido un paro cardíaco y está en el hospital

Sin más decir me puse los tacones, cogí el móvil y entré en el taxi junto a Mark. Parecía que el tiempo pasaba volando, de un momento a otro llegué a su habitación y tan solo pude ver como los médicos intentaban reanimarle, pero todo su esfuerzo no era suficiente. Me hice la dura por unos instantes hasta que vi que los médicos movían la cabeza negativamente mientras se miraban. Uno salió.

-Lo siento pero su abuelo ha muerto

No, esto tiene que ser una mala pesadilla, una muy mala pesadilla, no puede estar ocurriendo, no puede ser. Sin más remedio me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo y me puse a llorar como nunca antes en mi vida, mi abuelo fue el que me salvó de las casas de acogida, todo fue gracias a él y ahora se había marchado para siempre.

Mark me levantó y me abrazó mientras que me decía cosas cariñosas al oído pero eso no me sirvió de nada, me desenredé de sus brazos y salí corriendo hasta la salida. Todo el mundo me miraba pero me daba igual, no tenía rumbo y cada vez lloraba más fuerte. Llegué hasta mi casa rápidamente y me encerré allí.

Booth

Recuerdo haber hablado con Bren sobre que la podía ayudar a mantener el equilibrio así que a eso me dirijo a su casa. Tengo bastantes ganas de verla otra vez y darle una vez más las gracias por ayudarme con lo de Jared. Llegué a su casa un poco antes de tiempo, aparqué el coche en la entrada y toqué el timbre.

Nadie respondió, toqué otra vez, nada.

Escuché un ruido, una especie de llanto, moví el pomo de la puerta y este se abrió lentamente. Indecidido entré y me dirigí hasta aquel llanto que parecía ser Bren, abrí la puerta y la vi encogida llorando.

-Seeley...


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, aquí está la continuación y pido mil disculpas por la tardanza (es que tuve 6 exámenes TT), que conste que esto es parte de mi mala inspiración.

Gracias por los comentarios a: Mafer26637, AnSaMo y Fran Ktrin Black

Son vuestros comentarios los que me hacen seguir adelante ;P

Continuación

_-Seeley..._

Inmediatamente me agaché junto a ella y la intenté tranquilizar.

Brennan

Estaba muy triste y sola hasta que llegó Seeley y me consoló, fue algo inexplicable pero me gustó saber que al menos alguien se preocupa por mi. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que mi llanto se fue ahogando. Saqué la cabeza del pecho de Seeley y le miré a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa Bren?, ¿te han hecho algo?, dímelo si es así

-No, no me han hecho nada a mí, ha sido a mí abuelo

-¿Dónde está?

-Acaba de morir hace unos 30 minutos

-¿Qué?, Bren, lo siento mucho...

-Gracias por haber venido

-Pero ahora, ¿qué pasará contigo?

-Otra vez al sistema de adopciones

-¿Otra vez?

-Te lo contaré

Booth

Brennan me contó más o menos casi toda su vida, desde su infancia hasta el sistema de adopciones.

-Un momento, ¿qué harán contigo ahora?, ¿dónde te irás?

-Es una gran pregunta, seguramente me iré a otra ciudad con otra familia

Me quedé mirándola, no podía marcharse, no ahora que más la necesitaba.

Brennan

Seeley y yo estuvimos un rato más allí hasta que me dijo que no me dejaría quedarme sola en aquella casa de ninguna manera, pensé en la casa de Ángela o la de Cam pero cuando me pidió si quería quedarme en la suya, no tuve opción. Recogí todas mis pertenencias más importantes y salí de aquella casa por última vez, llena de recuerdos de un ser querido.

Booth

Durante el trayecto hacia mi casa estuvimos callados, o al menos yo, Bren seguía llorando, le cogí de la mano y la miré por unos segundos, después seguí mirando hacia la carretera. Llegamos a mi casa, saludamos a mi abuelo y a mi hermano y tan solo nos limitamos a subir, les explique todo a mi abuelo, me entendieron y la dejaron hasta que pudiera encontrar algún hogar. Le llevé hasta mi habitación.

-¿Podemos dormir aquí?

-Claro, tranquila, me ha dejado mi abuelo, pondré una cama hinchable en el suelo y tu dormirás en la cama

-No Seeley, duerme tú en la cama

-No Bren, duerme tú

-Por favor Seeley

-Hoy no me valen los favores, tú dormirás en la cama

-Pero...

-Sin peros, tu dormirás ahí

-Gracias

-No hay de que

Brennan estaba bastante cansada así que le hice una tila y así fue como se quedó frita en mi cama, durante un buen rato. Mientras que ella estaba dormida yo me fui hasta nuestro garaje a intentar arreglar, como siempre hacia, la antigua moto de mi abuelo. Me entretuve con la música.

Brennan

Tenía una agradable sensación pero no sabía de qué, abrí mis ojos lentamente y miré hacía el techo, el techo de Seeley. Me giré hacia un lado y vi que tenía su chaqueta sobre mi, que tierno que era. Me levanté y recordé todo lo que pasó, empecé a llorar otra vez. Cogí una servilleta y me limpié las lágrimas. Me senté junto a mi mochila y conecté mi teléfono. Tenía tres mensajes de Mark.

_''Esta te tranquilo Mark, estoy bien, estoy en la casa de Seeley, me ha dejado dormir aquí, y lo siento mucho por lo del hospital''_

Al enviarle el mensaje me sentí mucho mejor, por fin me daba cuenta de que había personas como mi abuelo que si se importaban conmigo.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta seguido de Seeley que tenía aspecto sucio pero muy sexy lleno de grasa.

-¿Estás mejor Bren?

-Si,algo así

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, no necesito nada

-Voy a dar una vuelta con los chicos, ¿por qué no te vienes?

-No, ve tú, yo me quedaré haciendo los deberes

-No Bren, tienes que divertirte y olvidar todos tus problemas y más ahora cuando de verdad lo necesitas

-Vale

-Voy a ducharme, estoy listo en un minuto

Seeley se quitó la camiseta, la tiró al suelo, cogió una toalla y cerró la puerta, nunca en mi vida había visto movimientos más sexys que aquellos, era increíble lo extremo que podía ser lo.

Me cambié de ropa, vamos, que no podía llevar aquella ropa para una ocasión tan especial, busqué entre toda mi ropa e hice un buen conjunto. Estaba lista para el viaje, ¡si, yo puedo!, sin darme cuenta, el minuto de Seeley se convirtió en segundos al darme cuenta de que estaba semi desnuda y con él delante, por una ajena equivocación...¡Me quiero morir!


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí la continuación chicas y siento mucho el retraso TT. Intentaré subir la semana que viene.

Gracias por los comentarios ^^

_Me cambié de ropa, vamos, que no podía llevar aquella ropa para una ocasión tan especial, busqué entre toda mi ropa e hice un buen conjunto. Estaba lista para el viaje, ¡si, yo puedo!, sin darme cuenta, el minuto de Seeley se convirtió en segundos al darme cuenta de que estaba semi desnuda y con él delante, por una ajena equivocación...¡Me quiero morir!_

Booth

A los dos segundos de entrar en la ducha me percaté de que se me había olvidado el champú en la habitación, me enrosqué la toalla y abrí la puerta de mi habitación sin percatarme de lo que podría estar pasando allí dentro.

Al entrar me quedé congelando al ver a Bren en ropa interior, quitándose la camiseta. Nos quedamos mirando en la misma posición hasta que ella se bajó la camiseta del todo, hasta los muslos.

-Lo siento...no quería...

-No pasa nada, ¿querías algo?

-Vengo a coger el champú, ya me iba

-Vale, Seeley...

-Dime

-Antes de entrar llama a la puerta-me quedé petrificado cuando dijo eso

Me metí en la ducha y cerré los ojos, lo de cosas que me podían pasar en un día.

Brennan

Después de la vergonzosa actuación entre Seeley y yo me cambié de ropa, me peiné y lo esperé sentada en su cama.

Podía escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo, me hacía pensar en mi abuelo, mi pobre abuelo, ¿por qué tuvo que morirse?, yo disfrutando y el muriéndose, si lo supiera...y sin más la tonta de Temperance vuelve a joderse el maquillaje. Aún así me aterraba la idea de que me mandaran a otra ciudad y nunca más pudiera ver a Seeley, o a Ángela y a Cam, Mark, mis únicos amigos de verdad, aunque los conocía de hacia poco sabía que podía confiar en ellos.

Me quité los zapatos y me tapé con las mantas de Seeley hasta la cabeza, no quería que el me viese así. Por un momento lo único que pude hacer fue llorar muy fuertemente pero, como una extraña reacción, sentí aquel agradable aroma que desprendía su ropa y me sentí cómoda, hundí mi cara entre mis manos hasta que sentí que se habría la puerta.

Sentí como poco a poco me destapaban, cuando saqué las manos de mi cara pude ver aquellos hermosos ojos marrones mirándome preocupadamente. Se sentó en la cama junto a mí y me abrazó haciendo que yo reaccionara al abrazo.

-Tranquila, todo esto se va a arreglar

-No Seeley, no, nada de esto se va a arreglar, me mandaran a otra ciudad y nunca más os podré ver, seguramente me mandarán a una casa donde me pegaran como hace unos 2 años, no quiero, no quiero...

-Tranquila, nada de eso ocurrirá, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque aunque te conozca desde hace unos días eres importante para mí y haré todo lo posible

-Seeley, gracias...

-Venga, arréglate el maquillaje y vamos a divertirnos

En cuestión de minutos ya estábamos en su coche, yendo en dirección hasta un lago, un precioso lago que si conocía. Miré por la ventanilla mientras que me venían recuerdos de mi abuelo, y así fue como se me empezaron a llenar otra vez los ojos de lágrimas.

Booth

Estaba centrado en la carretera cuando escuché a Bren llorar otra vez, la miré por unos segundos y en un acto reflejo la cogí de la mano. Ella me miró y me apretó la mano. Paré el coche en donde pude.

-Bren, si quieres podemos dar media vuelta e irnos a casa

-No Seeley, no, no quiero que...

-Ahora mismo lo único que me importa eres tú, Bren

-Siento mucho lo que está pasando Seeley, no quiero causarte molestias

-Bren, ¿qué dices?, no me causas molestias, eres importante para mi-dije cogiéndola de la barbilla

-Seeley...me siento tan estúpida, yo divirtiéndome y mi abuelo muriéndose...no debí haberle mentido

-¿Le mentiste?

-Claro, nunca me dejaría ir a una fiesta a esas horas de la noche, yo tengo toda la culpa

-Nunca digas eso, tu no tienes la culpa

-Me siento tan sola...

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Yo la abracé y ella, casi instantáneamente, hundió su cara en mi pecho. Ella se separó de mí, recuperando el aliento, y yo di media vuelta con el coche y paré cerca de un lago.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pasemos de mis amigos, tu estás muy mal y yo se como hacerte recuperar algo de felicidad-dije apretando su mano suavemente

Brennan

Seeley dio media vuelta y allí fue cuando pude ver que se dirigía al lago, un precioso lago. Paró el coche allí en frente y salió del coche. Empezó a sacarse la ropa poco a poco, pero no la interior.

-Seeley, ¿qué haces?

-Bueno, es un precioso día soleado, no puedo malgastarlo sin haber probado esta deliciosa agua-dijo metiéndose en el agua

-Pero bueno, ¿estás loco o qué?

-No, tu eres la loca por dejarme aquí solo, podría hacer una locura-dijo sonriéndome

-No serías capaz de...

Y sin mas metió la cabeza dentro del agua, pasaron unos segundos, bastantes como para que tuviera miedo, me sacara mi ropa con rapidez y me metiera en el agua en busca de él. El agua estaba un poco fría, así que me metí poco a poco, cuando estaba con medio cuerpo metido dentro del agua sentí unas manos en mis piernas. Poco a poco vi como Seeley sacaba su cabeza lentamente.

-Te has asustado, ¿eh?

-Claro que si, casi me matas de un infarto

-¿Insinúas que soy importante para ti?

-Puede, no sé...quizás si y...quizás no

-¿Y qué tal si hago esto mientras que tu decides?

Seeley no dejó ni que respondiera, tan solo me cogió por la cintura, me metió con él bajo el agua y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Cuando volvimos a la superficie, todavía abrazados, tuvimos una especie de conexión, es como si nuestros ojos fueran imanes y no se pudieran separar, y no solo nuestros ojos, también nuestros labios que se fueron acercando poco a poco.

Booth

Cuando volvimos a la superficie no pude resistirme a aquella hermosa piel, a aquellos hermosos ojos y tampoco a aquellos preciosos labios que, aunque todavía no los había probado, sabía que me llevarían hasta el cielo. Di el paso y bamm, parecía que ella también estaba dispuesta a darlo. Nos acercamos lentamente y cuando ya podía sentir aquel maravilloso aliento cerca de mi ella soltó un:

-Esto es un error

¿Por que Bren?, sabía que eras inoportuna pero...¿debías serlo justo ahora?

Junté mi frente con la de ella y le dije en muy bajito.

-Debes dejar tus miedos hacia un lado y escuchar a tu corazón

Ella me miró diciendo si con la cabeza y unió sus labios con los míos. Me junté más hacia ella y ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura. Aquellos dulces labios me estaban casi dejando si aliento cuando me di cuenta de que estaba besando el aire, ella se había separado y miraba hacia atrás. Le intenté preguntar que pasaba pero yo mismo pude verlo con mis ojos. Los chicos de instituto estaban detrás nuestra.

-Pero mirad a la parejita feliz, uy uy, cuidado Seeley, que puedes dejarla embarazada, ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas a tu novia Britney?, o cuando hiciste un trío con aquellas gemelas-gritaron los chicos, no se porque pero tengo una irresistible ganas de ahogarlos

Brennan

¿Qué habían dicho aquellos chicos?, sabía que aquella sexy tableta no era perfecta pero tampoco me imaginaba que me utilizaría como a una más de su lista. Instantáneamente desenrosqué mis piernas de su cuerpo y salí del agua tapándome mientras que los chicos hacían comentarios, estaban notablemente borrachos, ¡que odio!.

-Hey preciosa, ¿has perdido la ropa?, si quieres te podemos llevar

Cogí mi ropa y salí corriendo de allí, no me importaba si estaba descalza o si tenía frío, lo único que necesitaba era salir de allí. Escuché los gritos de Seeley pero no hice caso, me adentré en el bosque y me vestí. Ya era demasiado por hoy, no sé por donde ir pero lo que si se es que no quiero ver la cara de Seeley durante una buena temporada.

Booth

Busqué a Bren durante un buen rato pero no conseguí encontrarla, estaba anocheciendo y tenía miedo de que no volviera. Llegué a casa y subí a mi cuarto sin darles explicaciones a mi abuelo. Mi cama todavía olía a su dulce piel, me tumbé y me quedé pensativo. ¿Dónde podría estar?


	13. Chapter 13

Hola gente, se que estuve un poco desaparecida...bueno, estaba pensando en abandonar la fic debido a que últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada y no me llega la inspiración, mi ausencia también se debe a que he estado trabajando en otra fic que subiré pronto, cuando la termine; hablé con unas amiga mía y me dijo que me ayudaría con esta fic así que decidí darles este pequeño trozo mío, el próximo cap ya será algo más largo y extenso. Gracias por los reviews y perdonen mi tardanza y falta de inspiración. Espero que disfruten:

_Busqué a Bren durante un buen rato pero no conseguí encontrarla, estaba anocheciendo y tenía miedo de que no volviera. Llegué a casa y subí a mi cuarto sin darles explicaciones a mi abuelo. Mi cama todavía olía a su dulce piel, me tumbé y me quedé pensativo. ¿Dónde podría estar?_

Brennan

Hacia ya 3 horas desde lo ocurrido y todavía no consigo sacármelo de la cabeza, ojala estuviera mi abuelo conmigo, él sabría que hacer en una de estas situaciones. Por mucho que esté enfadada con Seeley no puedo hacerle esto, parece ser un buen chico, necesito explicaciones. Me dirigí a su casa, con algo de frío, y subí por la parte de arriba, directa a su habitación, un pequeño truco de Seeley. Al intentar abrir la ventana me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada desde dentro, cogí aire y toqué la ventana levemente.

Booth

Estaba casi cogiendo el sueño cuando sentí unos golpes en mi ventana. Me levanté y al abrir me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Bren, agachada y completamente helada. La atraje hacía dentro de mi habitación y la enrollé con mis mantas. Cuando por fin pudo hablar me soltó un:

-Perdona Seeley, yo..yo me enfadé mucho, tan solo necesito una explicación

-Bren, antes de conocerte era un completo estúpido pero ahora, es como si un ángel me hubiera iluminado mi vida-le dije mientras que ella me dedicaba un tímida sonrisa

-Tampoco te pases, de ángel tengo poco

-¿Pero qué dices?, eres mi ángel Bren, te quiero

-Seeley...tengo miedo

-¿De qué?

-La casa de acogida...se darán cuenta de que estoy sola y me mandarán a la otra punta del país

-No lo harán, ¿y sabes por qué?, intentaré hacer lo imposible porque te quedes

-Gracias Seeley

Brennan

Seeley había ido abajo a coger unas cuantas mantas para que yo pudiera dormir en su cama. Mientras que él lo preparaba todo yo me fui bañando, no podía seguir con toda esa porquería en mi pelo. Al salir no tenía toalla, ahora si que estoy jodida. Cogí lo primero que vi y salí de allí corriendo.

Booth

No quería dejar a Bren sola por si por la noche tenía alguna pesadilla así que subí un sofá antiguo que estaba en el sótano. Pensaba que estaba en buena forma pero después de lo de sofá retomaré los ejercicios. Al subir me encontré con Bren de una forma inimaginable.

-Bren, ¿se puede saber que haces con la cortina del baño?

-Lo siento Seeley, es que no encontraba las toallas

-Toma, y...bonito modelito-dije soltando un par de carcajadas seguido de su puño en mi hombro-¡auch!

-Hay que ver lo flojo que eres

-Bueno, ve a vestirte que te vas a pillar algo

-Claro

Bren se vistió, pensé en esperarla pero como tardó tanto me tumbé en el sofá y me quedé frito.

Brennan

Salí del baño y me encontré con una súbita oscuridad, Seeley ya estaba durmiendo. Cogí un par de aspirinas, me las tome y me metí en la cama, mañana sería un duro día.

Dormir, en mi cabeza tan solo rondaba esa palabra, algo que, obviamente no conseguía hacer. Me giré de una lado para el otro, boca abajo, boca arriba, intenté expandirme en la cama pero nada...no podía sacarme a mi abuelo de la cabeza y menos a las casas de acogida. Cogí mi teléfono, las 5 de la mañana, muy temprano aún para levantarme pero lo necesito, o al menos una taza de café.

Booth

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que oí unos ruidos desde la cocina, miré mi reloj, las 7 de la mañana, ni mi abuelo se levanta tan temprano. Me levanté y me di cuenta de que mi cama estaba vacía, tan solo podría ser Bren.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Bren y a mi abuelo charlando amistosamente mientras que preparaban el desayuno juntos.

-Buenos días jovencito, tenemos una deuda tú y yo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que esta muchachita era tan intelectual?

-Buenos días abuelo, veo que ya os conocéis

-Si, tu abuelo me ha mostrado tus fotos cuando eras bebé

-¡Pops!

-Venga ya gamba, no pasa nada, si a la chica le ha gustado

-Es verdad, estabas muy mono en pañales

-¿Tu también Bren?

-Venga chicos, sentaros y tomad el desayuno, voy a llamar a tu hermano

-Abuelo, no lo hagas, esta muy mal desde ayer, vino tarde, déjalo dormir, yo me encargaré de sus tareas

-Bueno gamba, si tu quieres hacerle ese favor, estoy encantado, pero necesito un favor vuestro

-Lo que quieras abuelo

-¿Podéis ir y hacer la compra?, este viejo ya no puede aguantar las largas filas

-Claro que sí abuelo, me visto y nos vamos

-Y Bren, si necesitas algo no dudes en comprarlo, yo te dejo usar mi dinero, siempre que no abuséis de las chucherías, como ya sabrás mi nieto es un glotón-dijo Pops riéndose

-Tranquilo señor Booth, no dejaré que Seeley se pase

Bren esperó a que me cambiase y después nos fuimos en mi auto.

Brennan

El ambiente estaba tranquilo, saqué mi mano fuera del coche y empecé a hacer olas, con cuidado de que no pasara ninguna moto. Estaba muy relajada hasta que sentí como me vibraba el cuerpo, ¿pero qué demonios?...¡Ah, si, mi móvil!, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi un mensaje de Ángela.

''_Cariño, me he enterado de lo de tu abuelo, siento mucho que tu pérdida, que sepas que yo, Maci y Cam estamos para apoyarte y, por favor, ven el lunes a la escuela, te necesitamos; Besos, Ángela''_

Le respondí a Ángela y volví a guardar el móvil, pero justo cuando iba a dejar mi mano sobre mi rodilla sentí la mano de Seeley rozar la mía. Sentí como mi corazón iba a mil, Seeley había posado su mano sobre la mía y parecía muy relajado, yo estaba totalmente tensa. Lo miraba, tomándose tranquilamente su Coke mientras conducía, decidí romper el hielo:

-Seeley, ¿qué tal está esa Coke?, ¿bien?, ¿parece fría?-dije intentando parecer graciosa pero lo único que me salió fue una voz temblante y tartamuda

-Bren, ¿estás bien?, te noto algo tensa-dijo moviendo su mano, gracias a Dios

-Si, estoy muy bien, ¿cuándo llegamos?

-Ya estamos aquí

Seeley aparcó el coche y bajamos con un carrito en la mano.

Booth

Mi abuelo se ha pasado con la compra, yo y Bren ya llevamos 2 carritos, esto no puede ser, e incluso se le ha olvidado poner la galletas...bueno, no pasa nada, yo se lo haré recordar.

Miro hacía mi lado, veo a Bren entretenida mirando que champú de pelo se va a llevar, no se decide entre el de frambuesa o el de caramelo. Yo la ayudó a escoger, cojo el que más me gusta, el de caramelo.

-¡Seeley!, ¿cuándo vas a dejarme elegir?

-Cuando tardes menos de 2 horas

-Malo

-Bueno, nos vamos, ¿tienes que comprar algo más?

-Si, espera un momento aquí y no me sigas

-Vale

La espero durante mucho tiempo, en resumen, 5 segundos exactos. Salgó en dirección al pasillo donde la vi por última vez y la veo cogiendo una caja de...

-Bren, ¿qué haces aquí todavía?, ¿no me dirás que...?-dije en tono burlón

-¡Seeley!, ¿qué te dije de seguirme?, anda, mete esto en la lista

-Vale, como prefieres que lo ponga, tampones extra – largos-dije riéndome

-Deja de reírte ya y vete para la fila, que vamos a perder el turno

-Vale, señora gruñona

Brennan

Después de pasar 20 interminables minutos en una fila conseguimos hacer la compra. Nos fuimos muy marchosos con la caja de galletas. Seeley estaba bastante feliz hasta que llegamos a casa y pudimos ver unas cuantas furgonetas de la casa de acogida. No puede ser.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola Bonesheads! Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo la historia, pensaba en abandonarla como ya dije en el otro capítulo, pero, no sé, odio cuando la gente deja abandona fics que me gustan y no quería haceros eso, así que ahora intentaré subirla más seguido para poder darle un final digno. Espero que sigáis leyéndola.

Por si os interesa, tengo más proyectos en mente, y seguiré subiendo Brennan's Song y Teen Mom tan pronto como acabe mis examanes :3

Hermione Hathaway - Espero que la sigas leyendo, gracias por el review

Fran Ktrin Black - Han pasado ya 2 años y medio de tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo, intentaré subir más seguido

ChrisBooth26637 - Tranquila, tendrá un final digno. Te invito a leer más

AnSaMo - Gracias, sigue leyendo si quieres saber como sigue :)

RGG - Ahora mismo, Raquel :)

Noelia - A sus ordenes, otro capítulo más

Ale2696 y Guest - Os invito a seguir leyendo mi historia

_Brennan_

_Después de pasar 20 interminables minutos en una fila conseguimos hacer la compra. Nos fuimos muy marchosos con la caja de galletas. Seeley estaba bastante feliz hasta que llegamos a casa y pudimos ver unas cuantas furgonetas de la casa de acogida. No puede ser._

-Seeley, ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto?, ¿cómo han sabido dónde estoy?

-No lo sé...ven conmigo

Nos acercamos hasta la puerta y pude ver al abuelo de Booth hablando con 2 chicos, obviamente los de la casa de acogida. En cuanto me vieron por la puerta me aferré a la espalda de Seeley bruscamente.

-Un segundo, ¿por qué se la tiene que llevar?-preguntó Pops parando al chico que se iba a acercar a mi

-Según este documento si ella está sola nos la tenemos que llevar, es nuestra propiedad...o al menos hasta que alguien la adopte, y si no le importa tenemos prisa, ¿puedes salir de ahí atrás jovencita?

-Seeley por favor, no dejes que me lleven-le dije entre lágrimas

-Tú te quedas conmigo pase lo que pase, ¿entendido? No lo dudes

-Sé que es un momento muy emotivo señores, pero tenemos prisa

-Vale, Temperance para de llorar, creo que tengo la solución-dijo Pops cogiéndome de los hombros-¿dónde puedo firmarlos papeles de la adopción?

-Un segundo, ¿está seguro?, es decir...¿van a adoptarla?

-Abuelo...

-Callate Seeley, si señor, estoy muy seguro, ahora dame esos papeles, chicos subid arriba, cuando acabe esto os llamo

-Vale, abuelo

Seeley y yo subimos hasta su habitación, una vez dentro, nos abrazamos.

Booth

No me lo podría creer. Mi abuelo se había sacrificado para poder ayudar a Temperance. Le estaría eternamente agradecido. Cuando Bren y yo llegamos a mi habitación, nos abrazamos.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¡ahora eres una Booth, Bren! Escúchame bien preciosa, mientras estés bajo este techo, nadie se atreverá a tocarte, nunca más, ¿lo entiendes?-dije elevándola un poco en el aire, todavía abrazado a su débil cuerpo-Será muy complicado que te separes de mi..

-¿Y quién ha dicho que quiera separarme de ti?

Bren y yo habíamos conectado otra vez. Estábamos abrazados, nuestras narices se rozaban y podía sentir su aliento a chicle de fresa muy cerca de mi boca tanto que...

-¡Bienvenida a la familia Booth, Temperance!-dijo mi abuelo abrazando a Bren

¡Tenías que ser tan inoportuno abuelo!

-Todavía no me lo puedo creer. Quería agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por mi. Si no fuera por usted, me enviarían a otro estado, lejos de vosotros

-Temperance, sabes que no tiene por qué agradecerme nada. Además, por fin tenemos compañía femenina en esta casa. Te doy derecho a regañar a los chicos si tiran otra vez su ropa interior sucia por los pasillos

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Venga ya, Gamba!, no pensarás ser un cerdo delante de esta dama, ¿verdad? Bueno, os dejo a solas. Voy a hacer la comida

Bren y yo no sentamos cerca de la ventana y estuvimos hablando sobre el instituto hasta que ella sacó un tema que yo no quería tocar todavía.

Brennan

Seeley siempre me hablaba mucho sobre lo maravillosa que era su vida con su abuelo y Jared, pero nunca me había dicho nada sobre sus padres y eso empezaba a preocuparme, así que decidí preguntarle:

-Seeley, ¿y tus padres?

Seeley no se tomó muy bien la pregunta. Instantáneamente, bajó la cabeza. No quería hablar.

-No creo que esté preparado para contártelo aún

-Yo, lo siento...soy una estúpida, mejor olvidemos esto-dije un poco triste, me daba miedo que él todavía no confiase en mi

-Pero, te prometo que cuando esté preparado, serás la primera persona a la que se lo cuente

-No hace falta que lo hagas si no quieres

-Si, si quiero...pero ahora no es el momento

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Seeley levantó la cabeza y me dijo:

-¿Quieres que ensayemos tus vueltas? Tengo mucha experiencia

-Claro...me pregunto de donde habrás sacado tanta experiencia-dije sin que él me oyese

Seeley se levantó y me cogió en su espalda mientras bajábamos hacia la cocina, para salir al patio. Al pasar por el salón, Seeley se paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está mi abuelo?

-Ni idea..pero creo que antes de dejarnos me dijo que iba a ir a ver como estaba...

-¡JARED!-gritó Seeley

Seeley me bajó de su espalda rápidamente y salimos corriendo escaleras arriba. Al llegar a la habitación de Jared, ya era demasiado tarde. Su abuelo estaba sentado en la cama de Jared, las manos tapando su cara.

-Abuelo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Jared?

Booth

Me senté al lado de mi abuelo y miré a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde demonios estaba mi hermano?

-Abuelo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Jared?


End file.
